1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timpani, and more particularly to a timpani with a foldable leg assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A timpani is a well known musical instrument. The timpani has a base frame and a kettle. The base frame has a top, a bottom, a driving device, two legs and a pedal. The two legs and the pedal are mounted separately from each other on the base frame. Each leg has a distal end and a wheel. The wheel is rotatably mounted on the distal end of the leg. The driving device is at the bottom of the base frame and connects to the pedal. The pedal is connected pivotally at the bottom of the base frame.
The kettle is mounted on the top of the base frame and has a top and a head. The head is mounted on the top of the kettle and has an adjustable tension. The tension of the head is controlled by pressing the pedal down so the driving device pulls the head down and increases the tension on the head. When the pedal is released, the head is loose.
This type of timpani has a major drawback that causes the timpani to be difficult transport and store. The pedal and the two legs are not foldable so the timpani always occupies a large space.
To overcome the shortcoming, the present invention provides a timpani with a foldable leg assembly to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.